The present invention relates to a common indicator unit for a radio receiver and transceiver. More particularly, the invention relates to a channel indicator unit for common use in combination with a radio receiver and transceiver.
A radio receiver and transceiver are often used in combination. The reproduction system, or audio frequency circuits, of the combination receiver and transceiver are often used in common in an effort to keep the cost of the equipment low. However, the frequency indication of the receiver and the channel indication of the transceiver are provided mechanically and individually by known devices. The so-called analog indication method is used for the frequency indication. In the analog indication method, a dial pointer scans a scale. An indication mechanism is used for the channel indication. The indication mechanism utilizes an indication disc and a rotary switch for channel switching. The channel figures are entered at the rotary switch. The channel figures are indicated through an indication window provided adjacent the disc. These indication systems are provided at the front panel of the combined system. The front panel thus requires a large space, resulting in an increase in the size of the system.
On the other hand, attempts are currently being made to digitally provide each indication via a full electronic tuning circuit.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a common indicator unit for commonly indicating the frequency of a radio receiver and the channel of a radio transceiver by utilizing a digital indication system.
An object of the invention is to provide a common indicator unit having a small number of circuit components for commonly indicating the frequency of a radio receiver and the channel of a radio transceiver.
Another object of the invention is to provide a common indicator unit for commonly indicating the frequency of a radio receiver and the channel of a radio transceiver, which indicator unit is of simple structure and is inexpensive in manufacture.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a common indicator unit of small size, compact structure and simplified and small front panel for commonly indicating the frequency of a radio receiver and the channel of a radio transceiver.